When We Met
by TastelikePink
Summary: the story of Talkative!Kurt meeting Depressed!Blaine on a flight. What happens when they miss their flight? Blaine has no destination in mind until Kurt forces him to join him to go home, then elope with his secret boyfriend.
1. First Meeting

**A/N: Hello readers! Okay this an alternative universe type of story! Blaine and Kurt have never crossed paths, they don't know each other. This is kinda like my first Glee story, I tried to right one, but I got bored by it and I lost the inspiration to carry on with it... But here I am again hoping you guys will like this idea. I actually got the idea a couple of weeks ago while I was watching my favourite foreign movie. Anyways yeah... Enjoy! **

**Oh and the first part is Blaine's POV, second break is Kurt's and the last is third person omniscient. (Most of the story will be third person) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: First Meeting<span>

The rumours are dreadful. The noises sound like screeches. My sight is blurry. My world feels like it's coming to an end, slowly collapsing into the dark abyss. Everything I do, feels lacking of some sort of quality. Apparently, nothing suffices.

I'm Blaine Anderson and this has been my daily routine for the past few months. I've been bearing the anxiety for days hoping for change, but every morning seems to be the same god damn practice.

I want to _quit_.

I walk out of the office, straightening my back. No one bothers to stop me. No one even cares. They all know I can care less.

I slide my ring off my finger. Engraved, adorned and all, I throw it away. It hurts even more having it around. I loosen my tie and decide to take a detour before I head to my real destination. I decide to visit _his_ wedding. Where he had gotten the audacity to send me the card, I have no idea.

I stare off into the distance watching him slip a wedding band onto his partner's finger. So much for together forever, I scoff internally. I leave the venue, as he turns to look back at me with sympathetic expression.

I don't need your damn pity. I don't need any of this crap.

I'm in the airport. Where do I want to go? I shake my head, indecisively, until I finally decide to purchase a ticket. A last minute flight to Lima, Ohio.

I take the ticket from the lady at counter who was eyeing me, carefully and walk away without another word, not even a thank you. Manners were definitely not my priority.

I take a seat in the waiting area. I was lucky I had gotten a seat on the flight. Just as I sat down and took in a deep breath I heard someone behind me talk extremely loudly. "Bye Janet! I'll call you when I get home!" I didn't even bother turning around to sight the obnoxiously loud person. Why should I care if he's making plans with a family member?

I'm not the one who's making plans. I don't even have anyone, to make plans with.

* * *

><p>Today was going to be a great day. I was dressed to the nines in my magnificent new Alexander McQueen scarf, Marc Jacobs' tie-up boots and the rest of my outfit just so happened to be designed by yours truly.<p>

Everything was appearing lovelier than usual. I grinned. I was returning home for the holidays and then I was going to meet the man I was irrevocably in love with in California.

I am Kurt Hummel, a student at New York University, studying Fashion and Design. I strive to be the best so I can make it in the big fashion industry and have my work published in the even bigger magazines that are under the famous Anderson and Corp. Trademark.

I sigh to myself letting my thoughts stray, as my roommate Janet drives me to the airport. "Kurt, are you even listening to me?" She asked loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts, as she slipped her car into a free parking space.

I quickly, shuffle out of the car, piling my three Louis Vuitton suitcases and my carry on onto my cart and walk into the airport looking fabulous as ever. "Kurt when you get home, be sure to call me! And stay fab! Oh and don't lose your ticket, don't talk to any weird creepy people, either!" She nagged

I rolled my eyes and get into line for the checkout. This was going to be fantastic; I couldn't wait to see my family. Sure it was plain old Lima, Ohio, but even Ohio feels like an okay place, when you feel like a better, more confident person.

I put my luggage through the check out and head back to Janet to bid her Au Revoir. "Bye Janet! I'll call you when I get home!" I shouted out, before running off to take a seat in the waiting area.

* * *

><p>The passengers were finally allowed to board the plane, Blaine got up as soon as it was announced, darting toward the boarding line up and as soon as he was approved he trudged into the plane.<p>

The seat he was appointed was an aisle seat. _Lovely, the aisle seat,_ he thought to himself. Even his thoughts, never failed to sound sarcastic. He shrugged his shoulders and slumped into the window seat. He buckled his seat belt and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

Kurt walked into the plane dragging his carryon behind him, looking for his seat. "Oh, here we are!" He spoke to himself merrily. "Thankfully I got the window seat!" He grinned to himself, until he spotted a young man sitting in his seat, He furrowed his brows, he didn't want to be rude and wake the man up, but the window seat was really his favourite and besides it was his. Where's the harm.

"Excuse me." Kurt whispered, tapping the man's arm. "Excuse me." He called just a bit louder. The man woke with a jerk as he looked at Kurt with his sleepy eyes.

Blaine has fallen asleep, until he was suddenly being disturbed by someone. "Yeah?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he took in his surroundings. _Holy crap I'm on a plane_, he thought to himself, ignoring the man in front of him. "That's my seat…" Kurt nodded, signaling towards the window. Blaine got up, wordlessly and seated himself in the goddamn aisle seat. He buckled his seat belt once again, placing his elbow, gingerly on the arm rest as he leaned his face into his hand.

"Oh, don't be upset!" Kurt spoke, cheerfully. "I don't mind, actually these days, nothing can upset me…You ask why?" He grinned, fluttering his hands as he spoke. "Because I'm getting married!" He announced, practically to no one, since Blaine wasn't listening at all. Kurt carried on babbling. "Yup it's going to be a beach wedding; I'm planning it myself… In California!" Kurt giggled, taking his daily moisturizer out of his little hand bag and squirting some into his hand. "Would you like some?" He smiled, asking Blaine.

"No… Thank you," Blaine said, giving the man sitting next to him an awkward smile. Kurt didn't notice the tension build up around Blaine, because he carried on chattering away. "So where are you going?" Kurt asked, putting the moisturizer away, after taking another whiff of the Coconut. "Uhm… Lima, Ohio," Blaine answered reluctantly. "Really I'm going there too! We have a stop in Chicago… We're probably going to be seated together, the planes going to be small anyways!" Kurt grinned, rubbing his hands together for heat.

_Stop talking man!_ Blaine thought to himself, as he just put his head back in his hand. "Oh yeah we're eloping…" Blaine suddenly heard Kurt say after some time. He wasn't really listening. Blaine was drifting in and out of the one-sided conversation; all he could hear was a buzz that seemed to carry on for an hour, until the other man finally decided to take a nap.

Kurt was getting tired. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming up his beautiful wedding.

When he woke up again, it seemed he was just in time. The plane had just landed. Blaine quickly got up before, anyone else. It was reasonably easier for him, since he didn't have any bag or anything. "Oh hey! I'll meet you in the next flight!" Kurt grinned, getting up to pick up his carryon, waving at Blaine who didn't bother acknowledging him as he left. But Kurt didn't really notice the disregard.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I really hope that you enjoyed it! Read and Review... But you don't have to ahah. <strong>


	2. Missed Flight

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all of y'all who're reading my story. I'm glad you guys like it. I promise there will be some love-dove Klaine later on. Oh and there might be stuff that takes place in the airport that may or may not be able to happen in real life… So, I apologize beforehand if you get offended by the lack of "reality"… I presume that's the correct term. Anyways enjoy. **

**Klaineluv: Aw, thank you! Yeah I'm slightly going by the story line of an Indian movie… They don't jump into romance in that film either… No matter how exaggerated Bollywood movies are, this one was really good!**

**Indian Person: YUP! This most definitely is my take on a Klaine version of **_**Jab We Met**_**… It was on TV the other day and it kinda inspired me. It's actually one of my favourite movies so yeah. And I'm glad you like my writing style! Thank you very much! **

**Desi Girl: Haha thank you! I hope I don't disappoint!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Missed Flight<span>

Blaine groaned, as he got out of the plane. What was he supposed to do? He didn't even feel like going to Ohio anymore. What was he going to do there, anyways? Blaine ran his hand through his hair and walked off towards the airports food court. Before he walked off he noticed Kurt, a few feet behind him waving in his direction. Again Blaine disregarded him.

Kurt came to the conclusion that Blaine hadn't noticed him. He chuckled to himself, searching his pockets for his phone, when he realized he had left it in his luggage. "Shit! Why would I put it in my luggage?" Kurt asked himself, slapping his hand to his forehead. "Oh well… I'll just ask the guy who was sitting next to me; he looks like he has a phone!" Kurt smiled, walking off into a washroom, to refresh himself, before the next flight that took off in about three hours.

Blaine was still being indecisive. He was sitting in close proximity of the new boarding area, but he didn't know if he really wanted to go on to Ohio anymore. He had about ten minutes left to decide, the plane was ready to be boarded. _Whatever!_ Blaine thought to himself, _I'm not going_. He picked himself up and walked away from the food court.

Kurt was seated in the waiting area; he didn't want to go in the plane right now, since movement was so restricted, especially because this was a shorter flight so a smaller plane. He bought himself a good enough magazine, at a little shop across from the food court. Just as he paid and walked out of the shop, he saw the man who was sitting next to him on the plane. Kurt grinned, trying to catch up to man. "Hey!" Kurt shouted, at the man in a cheerful tone.

Blaine heard someone shout behind him. He didn't really care. He just wanted to get out of here.

Kurt scrunched his brows, suddenly frustrated the man wasn't turning around. There were about five minutes left, Kurt ran towards the man who was continuing to walk straight, away from the boarding area. Kurt had finally caught up to him as they got close to another terminal."What are you doing? The flight is boarding right now… It leaves in less than five minutes!" Kurt panted, clutching his stomach as he spoke to the shorter man in front of him.

Blaine cocked his eyebrow at the man, looking at him with an annoyed expression. He turned around and huffed, as he carried on walking away.

Kurt glared at the man, crossing his arms. "Fine! Go to hell! I tried to help you, and you're giving me attitude?" Kurt spoke loudly, turning around in a rush, as he bumped into someone's cart, falling over. "Ow!" Kurt screeched, as he landed on his back.

The shorter man suddenly stopped in his tracks as he heard the other man shriek. He turned to look behind him, with another irritated expression. He bent down next to the man and the man with the cart. "What did you do?" Blaine asked seriously, helping the pale man up. "What did I do?" Kurt asked furiously, "What did I do? I was trying to help you!" He made exaggerated gestures with his hands. "And because of you I missed my flight!" Kurt pointed at the man, jabbing him in the chest. The man who bumped Kurt had picked up his luggage and walked away as the argument carried on.

"How is all of this my fault?" Blaine frowned, crossing his arms, with a pointed glare. "This is not my fault… Couldn't you pay attention to your own problems? Why did you have to follow me?"

"I was trying to help you! You were going to miss your flight! Obviously you have no manners, or you would've known you were supposed to thank me!" Kurt huffed, at the man "Now, you're going to have to help me get back home… I don't care what you do!" Kurt frowned, crossing his arms.

Blaine looked at the man quietly; assessing him, then ran off, out of the airport. Kurt's mouth fell open. How dare he run away! Kurt ran after him, "Hey! Come back!" He shouted, until he finally caught up with him again.

Kurt furrowed his brows, the man was talking to someone in a taxi. "Hey, come here!" the shorter man called out, as he looked up to find Kurt's confused eyes on him.

Blaine got into the backseat of the car, with Kurt following him. "We need to go to the nearest Megabus station. How far is it?" Blaine asked.

"Oh it is an hour away, man" The taxi driver answered, with a Jamaican accent. He was dark and had dreadlocks with beads of the colour red, yellow and green adorned in it. "But I'm afraid ya missed the bus! The last one left half an hour ago, and there won't be one until seven in the morning, man," He apologized, to Blaine, "I'll drop you off to a cheap motel, close by," The taxi driver suggested

"Uhm, sure why not…" Blaine shrugged, as Kurt just looked straight ahead, finally dumb struck enough, to stop talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy guys! <strong>

**Until Next time :)**

**_~S.S_**


End file.
